Diligencias
by Angie Jb
Summary: Dentro de mis "Historias dentro de la Historia", sigo la idea de imaginar los "espacios vacíos" que supone la historia original, según mi perspectiva. Quién conoce la historia original de Candy Candy (sobre todo el manga) podrá ubicar el sentido y la intención de cada uno. Diligencias, nos ubica en una decisión fundamental para Candy, justo antes de viajar al Sur...


**Diligencias**

**Historias dentro de la Historia**

**Angie Jb - Julio 2013.**

La sonrisa de George fue apenas disimulada, mientras recibía mis instrucciones en la posada de quinta donde lo cité.

Yo lo observaba fijamente para detectar alguna reacción, así fuera un leve pestañeo hacia mí muy crecida barba y el castaño de mi cabello, pero se contuvo estoicamente, como hace siempre frente mis ocurrencias. Es como si quisiera demostrarme que nada de lo que yo haga podrá sorprenderlo, sin embargo, lo pillé cuando arribó al Hostal y se quedó parado en el umbral buscándome en los rincones sombríos del lugar. Sus ojos se fijaron en mí con un dejo de asombro que desapareció casi inmediatamente, cuando se dio cuenta que era yo ese pelagatos que le hacía señas desde la mesa ubicada en el rincón más apartado. Inclinó la cabeza hacia adelante y me miró atento, ya repuesto de la primera impresión, como si lo hiciera por encima de unos bifocales imaginarios. Su sonrisa apenas contenida se curvó casi imperceptiblemente hacia la comisura de su labio izquierdo, y finalmente, se acercó hasta mi mesa. De unos meses para acá, solo nos comunicábamos por carta o por teléfono, y aunque sabía que yo viajaba de incógnito en las cercanías, no se esperaba al vagabundo que llevo dentro desde pequeño. ¡Hubiera sido ridículo encontrarme vistiendo un kilt, con una gaita al hombro fingiendo no ser un Andrew!… en fin, ya se acostumbraría...

Extendí la mano haciendo ademán que se sentara, lo cual hizo lentamente sin dejar de mirarme.

_**Así que éste eres tú en tu faceta de trotamundos William…**_

_**La verdad, me arreglé para la ocasión…**_

_**¡No!**_ – dijo George con fingida sorpresa dejando escapar al fin la sonrisa que procuraba ocultar.

_**Si… - **_contesté sonriendo_** -… y ya que estamos en lo importante, ¿Cómo van las cosas en Lakewood? ¿Cómo está Anthony y el dúo Cornwell?**_

_**En estos días, y en relación a tus sobrinos y tú tía, lo más usual es que haya algo que contar William, en el buen sentido y claro en ese "otro sentido" que bien conoces,**_ \- se apresuró a señalar con su característico tono diplomático – _**aunque ahora la principal causa de novedades y exabruptos de tu tía, es la niña de quién todo mundo se ha encariñado…**_

_**¿Todo mundo?... ¿También tú George?**_ – le pregunté dando un sorbo a mi café.

_**Sería casi imposible resistirse a esa pequeña. Es como si estuviera decidida a vivir. No la he tratado lo suficiente pero se ha ganado mi respeto; puedo asegurarte que se las arregla para pasarla bien aunque las tropelías e idioteces de los Legan zumben en sus oídos reticentemente como moscas sobre la comida…, **_

_**Están llegando a tu límite George, increíble pero cierto… - **_le dije un poco extrañado. Era raro que se dejara llevar por sus emociones y más aún que hablara mal de la familia, pero dadas las circunstancias y tratándose de los Legan, se estaba quedando corto… era compresible, totalmente comprensible.

_**Tienes razón William… Me disculpo aunque no lo sienta en realidad, por usar las palabras "moscas" e "idiotas" para referirme a tus sobrinos políticos. **_

_**Ni siquiera te acercas a las palabras que yo les atribuyo desde hace tiempo George. "Moscas idiotas" es una manera elegante para traer a colación a ese trio inservible… **_

_**No pretendo justificarme pero has de saber, que la población en la mansión, es decir tus sobrinos, tu tía y la servidumbre (y me incluyo), está dividida diez a uno contra tus parientes políticos. El "uno" por supuesto, es tu tía.**_

_**Era de esperarse. Sin embargo, los Legan al fin me están haciendo un favor… Toma George**_ – dije al tiempo que ponía sobre la mesa un legajo de papeles en un sobre _**– no tengo que decirte cuanto urge esta diligencia…**_

_**¿Esto es lo que creo que es?**_ – George abrió un poco más los ojos con cierto aire de esperanza…

_**Es… y además mi decisión es inamovible… **_

_**Lo sé**_ – contestó George introduciendo a su portafolio el documento más valioso que he firmado hasta hoy – _**y me alegra…**_

_**Antes de que la tía sepa acerca de éste "trámite", explícale que no dejaré mi estancia itinerante todavía, pero que tú y yo tendremos comunicación más constante a partir de hoy. Dile que seguiré atento a cada paso que dé ésta familia, más cercano de lo que cree. Le vendrá bien saber de ello antes de que se entere de lo otro…**_

_**Muy bien… Aunque luego atando cabos entenderá que esta súbita cercanía tuya, no se debe a ella, ni a tu sobrino, ni a los negocios ni al clan.**_

_**Seguramente, pero mejor así… es preferible que les quede claro a todos.**_

_**Me marcho entonces – **_George se levantó con rapidez tomando los documentos_** –, quiero concretar la adopción de forma inmediata. La señora Legan ha estado demasiado callada éstos últimos días… es una señal preocupante…**_

_**Lo que no sabe Sara Legan, es el lío en el que se sigue metiendo sin remedio, con la plana mayor Andrew. Cualquier cosa que requieras deja el mensaje aquí mismo… y George, has todo lo que esté en tus manos para que Candy llegue con bien a casa, con su nueva familia, a la brevedad…**_

_**Dalo por hecho, William…**_

**Nota del autor.**

Este es el mini número 20 dentro de lo que he dado en llamar "Historias dentro de la Historia". Los personajes y la historia seguirán siendo por siempre jamás de Mizuqui e Igarashi, yo nada más los tomo para soñar, sin fines de lucro. Cualquier semejanza con otro fic es mera coincidencia.

Julio 2013 3er Aniversario CAHA

¡Espero les agrade! Cualquier comentario, queja, felicitación u objeción, aquí mero

a_velardediaz .mx

Gracias

Angie Jb

(Angelina Velarde)


End file.
